Greener With The Scenery
by WHENICOMEAROUND
Summary: She's different. But somehow, she's just the same.
1. Evangeline

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter FanFiction. It isn't what I'm used to writing. I think I have read all the books enough times to get it, though. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and all those people with high authority. I own nothing. This is just a FanFiction.

SUMMARY: There's a girl at Hogwarts that no one ever recognized. Who is she?

GREENER WITH THE SCENERY- CHAPTER 1

The last thing Harry Potter wanted to do on his first day of term was deal with Servus Snape, the Potions master. But it was Harry- and the rest of the Gryffindor's- luck that they had Potions first period.

"Could they give us a break?" Ron Weasly grumbled. "it's first day of term, and already we've got to deal with Snape."

Harry agreed. He turned to Hermione, but she was scanning her new class schedule.

"Well, at least you don't have Divintation until after lunch," she said cheerfully, leaning over to look at Ron and Harry's scehdules.

"What's so good about that?" Ron demanded.

"Would you rather have two bad classes at a time, or two spread out?" said Hermione, smiling her superior smile.

Ron made a face. Harry chuckled to himself.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived at the Potions classroom on time for once. Once Professor Snape arrived they took their usual seats at the back of the classroom. Ron sat down between Harry and a girl with blond hair whom he didn't recognize.

Deciding to be friendly, he leaned over and said, "My name's Harry."

The girl turned and smiled. She responded, "I know."

Harry grimaced. He could have seen that one coming.

"I'm Evangeline." the girl said with a smile. Harry grinned back.

It was then that Snape called attention to the class. While he droned on and on, Harry realized he forgot to ask if she was a Gryffindor or not.

Snape continued to talk. No one much paid attention, with the exception of Draco Malfoy. "Kiss-up," Harry longed to say, but he didn't.

Finally, Snape said:

"Today you will be making a simple Confusion Solution. Please pair up- that means two, Weasly, Potter, Granger. You will find everything you need-" Snape waved his wand and the student store cupboard opened. "-in the cupboard. No messes today, please, Longbottom. I'm not in the mood to be cleaning up after you all."

Snape waved his wand again and the directions appeared on the board. The students began to work.

Hermione and Ron had already begun working, so Harry turned to Evangeline. She smiled.

"Want to be my partner?" she asked.

Harry grinned again and nodded. They set out working.

As they worked, Snape walked around and criticized everyone's work, one of his favorite pastimes.

"Not enough rat's tails, Longbottom. For once in your life, can you not be such a numbskull? Finnigan, what are you doing? I said precisely six unicorn hairs. Miss Paitl, please pay attention to your work and stop playing dress-up."

Snape approached Harry and Evangeline.

"Well, well, Potter. I see you've met Miss Mayer."

Evangeline looked as though she were about to be sick. Harry said, "Yes, I have."

"I do hope that she is as smart as your friend Miss Granger, or else your grade will suffer dismally." said Snape. Then he smirked and left.

"What a jerk," said Evangeline. "Am I glad I'm not in his house!"

"You're a Gryffindor as well?" Harry questioned.

"Yes," she said. "I've just transferred from a different school. At first I was going to drop out of magic schooling entirely- I'm muggle born, since you didn't know- but I decided to keep up my studies since we've moved to London."

"Where're you from?" Harry asked casually as he chopped up his daisy roots.

"United States," she said, adding powdered wormwood to her cauldron. "Montana."

"Oh," said Harry. "I didn't know there were wizarding schools in Montana."

"There isn't," said Evangeline. "We moved to Scotland when I was seven. My Dad was in the navy. Once Dad died, we stayed in Scotland. Mum got remarried. Now we live in London." Evangeline smiled.

"Where's the nearest wizarding school to Montana?" asked Harry.

"Don't know. Washington state, I think. I got my letter when I lived in Scotland, anyway," she said. She was having trouble skinning something. "Ugh," she said. She rolled up her sleeves.

That's when Harry saw the scar. 


	2. Thoughts

**A/N: **Yes, this is my first Harry Potter FanFiction. Glad you like it!

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I haven't had much time to update lately because I've been spending most of my life studying, but now I'm done with finals and the regents so I can get back to doing what I want to do. Hope you enjoy chapter two!

Also, this story is set when Harry is still in fifth year, and I haven't decided yet but I think Sirius is still going to be alive and the Department Of Mysteries isn't going to play into effect at all. This is my FanFiction, and it's going my way.

Ha, ha, ha.

**FanOfLOST: **Yes, Evangeline's name reminds me of Kate too. I was thinking about Lost of course when I wrote this.

**----------------------GREENER WITH THE SCENERY----------------------**

Harry stared at her scar. It was large and lightning bolt-shaped- it was just like his, but it was bigger and on her arm.

"How did you get that?" he blurted out.

Evangeline looked at her arm. "It's nothing. I've had it since I was a kid." She seemed very keen to get off the topic, so Harry dropped the matter.

"PACK IT UP!" Snape hollered from the front of the room. "IT'S TIME TO GO! PACK IT UP!"

Evangeline rolled down her sleeve. She and Harry left the room, closely followed by Hermione and Ron, who, needless to say, were arguing.

"Do you two ever take a break?" said Harry.

Hermione looked up and saw Evangeline. "Who's your friend, Harry?"

"I'm Evangeline," she said.

Hermione smiled. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she said with a smile. "I'm Hermione."

"Ron," said Ron, not really paying attention. He scanned his class schedule. "Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. That's a relief. Especially after Potions."

"I like Potions," said Evangeline brightly. "It's interesting. I just don't like Professor Snape."

"Yeah," Harry heard himself saying. "Me too."

Ron and Hermione stared at him, openmouthed. Neither of them could speak.

Hermione found her voice first.

"WHAT?"

Harry looked at her. "Potions really is interesting," he said quickly. "Snape is just a git."

"Since when do you like Potions?" Ron demanded.

Harry glared at him. Ron glared right back.

"Herbology," said Evangeline, changing the subject. "We're going to be late."

With one last evil look at Harry, Ron turned his head.

Upon arriving at the greenhouses for Herbology, the students were welcomed with a high-pitched, ear-shattering scream.

"YEEEEEEEEEIKES!"

"What's going on?" Harry asked Dean and Seamus, who was standing nearby.

"Lavender's found a bug in her hair," Seamus replied boredly.

"Where is it? Is it gone, is it gone?" Lavender shrieked, hopping from one foot to the next. Parvati Patil attempted to take the bug out of Lavender's hair, but Lavender just jumped up and down more and wouldn't let Parvati come near her.

Through this whole catastrophe, Harry stayed right beside Evangeline.

"What's her deal?" she whispered to Harry, leaning closer. Harry smiled. She even smelled nice. His thoughts drifted away from Lavender and her stupid bug and landed on Evangeline. She was pretty, and she was nice...

"Harry," she said. "HARRY!"

"Huh? What?" Harry was pulled from his daydream and back down to earth. He looked at Evangeline. "Did you say something?"

"What's wrong with that girl?"

"Oh. Lavender," said Harry. "found a bug in her hair, I think."

"Brainless git," Evangeline hissed under her breath.

"Did you say something?"

Evangeline blushed. "No," she said to Harry.

Harry grinned. Lavender wasn't much his type, either.

"Let's go, chaps," said Professor Sprout upon her arrival. She pulled a key out of her pocket and opened the door of greenhouse number three.

"Groups of four, kids," said Professor Sprout. Harry turned to look at Ron and Hermione. Hermione smiled at Harry but Ron scowled. Harry said to Evangeline, "Want to work with me?"

She nodded, smiling. They approached Hermione and Ron. Ron made a face.

"Something wrong?" asked Evangeline with a smile.

"No," Ron muttered.

They managed to forget their differences upon setting out to work. The plant that they were supposed to be repotting sprayed a purplish substance in their faces. It tickled and made them sneeze and by the end of class, all of their faces had a blueish-purple tint to them. Evangeline's hair had purple streaks all along it and Harry could no longer see through his glasses.

Laughing, the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs went up to the castle for lunch. After cleaning themselves off, they sat down.

Over lunch, Harry, Hermione, and Evangeline talked of this and that. Ron remained silent and refused to talk to anyone. Harry was greatly enjoying his turkey sandwich and when he looked over at Evangeline, who was smiling at him, he felt at peace with the world for the moment and didn't find anything wrong right then.

"Why aren't you eating the turkey on your sandwich?" Harry questioned. "It's really good."

Evangeline started in on her potatoes. "I'm a vegetarian."

"That's nice," said Hermione. "standing up for the rights of animals. Good for you, Evangeline."

Evangeline smiled. Harry put down his sandwich.

"You know, maybe she's right," said Harry. Ron gave him a look of utmost insanity.

"What?" he spat.

Harry turned to glare at Ron once more. "It's sort of cruel to eat animals, don't you think?" he turned to Hermione. "It's almost like the cruel treatment people show house-elves, isn't it?" he said desperately, wishing at least one of them would be on his side.

"Mm-hmm," said Hermione, but she wasn't really paying attention.

"Divination next," said Ron to no on in particular.

"What's that like?" Evangeline wanted to know. "I don't take Divination. I took Arithmancy instead."

"Wish I'd've," said Harry. "Divination is boring."

Evangeline smiled. Then they stood up to go to their next class.

As they were walking out of the Great Hall, three boys yelled to Evangeline, "Ooh, Evie's got a new boy-friend!"

Evangeline ducked her head. "Ignore them," she told Harry.

"Who are they?" Harry asked once they were out of the Hall.

"My brothers," said Evangeline miserably. "all older, and they're all in Gryffindor. I was hoping I'd get sorted into a different house than them, but I didn't."

Harry smiled. Evangeline's brothers were all tall and freckle-faced and reminded him strongly of the Weasley twins.

"That one is Eric," said Evangeline, pointing to the shortest one with brown hair. "He's sixteen. That's Jimmy, and he's in seventh year." she pointed to the tallest and loudest of her brothers, then to the middle-sized one who was being held in a headlock by Jimmy. "And that's Leland. He's fifteen. He's my twin."

"You have a twin?"

"Yeah. Great big pain in the bum for me. I also have another brother, but he's only four so he doesn't go to Hogwarts."

All his life, Harry had wondered what it would be like to have brothers or sisters. He wondered if

they behaved similarly to the way he and Dudley did. Then he met the Weasleys, and Ron got along just

Fine with his brothers. Harry sometimes wished he had a brother or two. Not that it would have made a

difference of any sort. Just someone to share the burden of not having parents.

Harry and Evangeline parted at the hallway before the North tower. Once he reached it he

climbed up the stepladder and sank onto a cushiony pouf and waited for Ron to show up. He let his mind

wander as he waited. It didn't wander very far. It mostly stayed on the topic of Evangeline.

And that was where he liked it.


	3. Dream

**A/N: **Nothing much to say here. Hope you like this chapter!

**------------------------GREENER WITH THE SCENERY------------------------**

Upon Ron's arrival in Divination, Harry knew he was upset. Harry guessed that it was Evangeline that was making him upset, but he could not tell why it

made Ron so angry.

Ron slammed his bag down onto the table. His books and inkwell came spilling out. His inkwell smashed into pieces and splattered the table with ink.

"Damn," Ron muttered under his breath. "_Reparo_."

The inkwell repaired itself. Ron pushed his books back into his bag and sat down, his arms crossed.

"Hey," said Harry. Ron didn't respond.

"All right," said Harry. "What's wrong?"

Ron ignored Harry still.

"Look," said Harry. "I don't know why you're upset. Evangeline's nice, why can't you-"

"Harry!" said Ron, cutting him off mid-sentance. "You're acting like the biggest prat over this girl!"

"W-what?" Harry stuttered, caught off guard by this comment.

"Come on, Harry. Since when do you like Potions? Only since you met her. And that whole thing about animals at lunch? Come on."

Harry was silent. He was not sure how to react.

"So, I'm not allowed to make other friends, now?" Harry said to Ron.

Ron said, "I don't care how many friends you have. But you're forgetting who was here first."

"Oh, so you're jealous, now?"

"Of her? As if!"

"Would you be going on about her if you weren't?" said Harry heatedly.

Ron waved his hand. "Stop. Just stop. It doesn't matter, anyway."

"Best idea you've had all day." said Harry coldly. He took out his copy of _The Dream Oracle_ and looked up at Professor Trelawney expectantly.

"Please open your books to page eleven," she said. "we will continue interpreting dreams again today."

Harry turned to Ron, but Ron had already begun working with Neville beside him. Harry grimaced.

Harry ended up working with Seamus Finnigan. Seamus went into a long-winded explanation of his latest dream, which ended up being very boring.

Harry opened his copy of _The Dream Oracle_ and began analyzing Seamus's dream. Nothing made much sense. Harry's brain seemed to be turned off. It

was sweltering hot in the classroom, and, needless to say, Professor Trelawney hadn't opened any windows.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Seamus mumbled.

Harry nodded. Seamus left. Harry leaned forward and put his nose close to his book. He was so tired...

Harry drifted off into a deep sleep. He dreamt of a dark room lit with a single fireplace for light. From a chair near the fireplace came a high, cold

voice.

"Get up."

On the floor, lying flat on his back, was a man Harry had never seen before.

"You'll never kill me. You didn't win last time, and you cannot win now!"

The cold, high voice rang out once more. "SILENCE!" he pointed his wand at the man and bellowed, "_Crucio!_"

He screamed. He writhed and wiggled on the floor in pain. Voldemort pulled his wand back and stood up.

"I may not have to kill you." said Voldemort. "You may be of help to me."

"How's that?"

"Get me the Potter boy."

Harry awoke on the floor of the Divination classroom, screaming and clutching his scar. It was burning. Ron knelt down at his side.

"Harry? HARRY? What happened?"

"You were asleep!" said Professor Trelawney shrilly. "Did you have a nightmare, Potter? Perhaps-"

"I'm fine," Harry lied. "I'm just tired."

"You were screaming! You-"

"I am FINE." Harry repeated.

Professor Trelewney adjusted her spectacles. "Very well. Clean up your things. Class dismissed."

Once outside the classroom, Ron approached Harry.

"What did you see?"

Harry, who was happy enough to have Ron talking to him again, said, "Voldemort. He's back. He's torturing someone... I don't know who..."

"Where is he?" asked Ron.

Somehow, Harry knew. "Number seventeen, Wright street, London."


End file.
